Ripslinger
Ripslinger is the main antagonist in Disney's Planes. Bio With more wins than he can count and an abundance of fans, Ripslinger is wings-down the biggest name in air racing-and he knows it. But despite sky's-the-limit funding and the state-of-the-art equipment, the world champion still doesn't play fair-especially when it comes to a small-town plane with zero racing experience. Dusty doesn't belong in Ripslinger's sport and his mere presence makes the pro's fuel boil. And if Dusty's inexperience doesn't take him out of the race, Ripslinger's vast empire includes a couple of underhanded sidekicks to take care of business. Appearence Ripslinger is a customized hi-tech state-of-the-art carbon fiber racing plane with a wingspan of 26.2 feet (8 meters), painted green with black wings and fins, and a "flame" pattern on his headlights and doors. He also uses his racing team's Skyslycer Mark 5 propellers, his is a contra-rotation propeller with two blades on each prop. Plot Ripslinger was seen making green smoke around the airstrip and Dusty and Chug called him the Green Tornado. Ripslinger and his goons don't like Dusty Crophopper at all. Ripslinger was enjoying Hip Hop music and dismissed Dusty by calling him a farmboy. After Dusty saved Bulldog from an engine overheat he called Dusty a nice guy, in a sarcastic way. At the German oil hall he was whispering something to Ishani. In Shanghai, Ripslinger ordered his henchmen to break Dusty's antenna and he was so pleased about it. The next morning Ripslinger and his goons ambushed Dusty, using new parts donated from the other racers, Skipper had came to the rescue. Ripslinger ripped off Skipper's tail and Ripslinger got defeated by wrecking the porta potties after his ego got the better of him, by unknowingly letting Dusty pass him. In the video game, Ripslinger tries to get Dusty banned from the latest WATG Rally by doing various dirty deeds, among the dirty deeds is a race against Dusty in Dubai with Ned & Zed emitting smoke to cause Dusty to crash, causing destruction around Propwash Junction, spray-painting graffiti of Dusty in a Dusty disguise, and hitting racers with paint in his disguise. He even causes trouble for Ishani by sabotaging the Diwali festival, spiking her fuel with his illegal mixture, and ruining the "Festival of Colors". In the end, Ripslinger got suspended after his dirty actions were caught on camera (he destroyed an entire WATG Rally course with a spiked plow after his plans against Dusty failed), as Skipper mentioned that ironically, his plan succeeded, and he was not worthy of being a pro racer. Personality Ripslinger is a carefree and arrogant leader of Team RPX. He loves Hip Hop music, as it keeps him relaxed. Ripslinger is rude towards Dusty Crophopper due to him being a cropduster, and says he's better of doing what he is built for. During the final run of the WATG Rally, as well as taking advantage out of camera range, he tried to have Dusty killed by slamming him into the rocks & cactus, but Skipper was able to save Dusty on time. Whenever he is busy, he sends Ned & Zed to take care of his dirty deeds. Relation with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon Ripslinger is also a close friend to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. In Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes, the 2 rich fillies were also competing in the WATG rally and they made friends with Ripslinger, finding him someone cool to hang with. Ripslinger accepted their friendship because they also dismissed Dusty too as well as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. After Dusty and our heroes save Bulldog from an engine overheat he called Dusty a nice guy, in a sarcastic way while Diamond T and Silver Spoon said that the Cmc were only intrested in losing to them rather than winning. At the German oil hall he and Diamond Tiara were whispering something to Ishani. After the race came into India they all had a conversation over the fact of Dusty and our heroes getting more popularity than them. Diamond T and Silver Spoon even metioned how they were rich and had their cutie marks, but Ripslinger didn't care about the cutie mark thing, rather the popularity. In Shanghai, Ripslinger ordered his henchmen to break Dusty's antenna while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon used their plane's Vickers machine gun to take out the navigation on the Cutie Mark Crusaders' plane, and they were so pleased about it. The next morning Ripslinger and his goons ambushed Dusty, using new parts donated from the other racers, while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went drastic and tried to kill the Crusaders by shooting them down. The Skarloey engines then flew in to defend their friends and did some damage to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's plane. Skipper had came to the rescue. Ripslinger ripped off a chunk in Skipper's tail and continues to the finish line. But Diamond Tiara was still determined to stop the Crusaders from winning and kept shooting at their plane. Dusty saw this and quickly flew in. He caught up to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, then began to attack them. Using his prop, he grinded the tail of their plane till only a small portion was left; making it difficult to controll elevation and sharp turning. Then before Silver Spoon could use the second machine gun to shoot at the Skarloey Engines, Dusty flew straight for them and knocked the gun off the plane with his landing gear, then to top it off he butchered Diamond Tiara's mane with his prop. Then Scootaloo shot Diamond Tiara in her left arm with her Desert Eagle pistol, in which Diamond Tiara let go of the joystick and held her arm while crying in anger and pain. With no one controlling the plane, it started to plumment to the ground increasing speed while falling. When Diamond Tiara saw this it was too late to pull up, so the plane crashed. Ripslinger got defeated by wrecking the porta potties after his ego got the better of him, by unknowingly letting Dusty pass him, while T.C.'s uncle arrested Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon for using nitrous oxide in their plane, and for their others crimes. Diamond Tiara ranted that she would get them back, but Dusty shut her up by flinging some of the sloop that Ripslinger got covered in her face. Trivia *Ripslinger was voiced by Roger Craig Smith. *Ripslinger will become Pooh, Ash and Littlefoot's enemy in Pooh's Adventures of Planes. *Ripslinger will become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. *Ripslinger will become Dipper and Mabel's enemy in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Planes. *Ripslinger will become Yogi Bear's enemy in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Planes. *Ripslinger will become Danny's enemy in Danny's Adventures of Planes. *Ripslinger will become Sora's enemy in Sora's Adventures of Planes. *He will become Ryan and friends' enemy in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Planes. *He will face Connor Lacey and Pals in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Planes. *He is the member of The Foot Irelanders after he beaten Dusty and the Irelanders and became the 4 time winner of the WATG (Wings around the globe) competition. *Ripslinger will be the member of Makucha's Army in Bubble Guppies' Adventures of Planes. Quote Ripslinger: Who are you? (Makucha: I'm Makucha, seems you and I have something in common.) I'm listening. (Makucha: We both want revenge on that stupid guppy and his friends. I'm gathering the biggest army I could get.) I like the sound of that, I am Ripslinger. (Makucha: We've been watching you work Ripslinger, and we could really use your tricks to help us.) Well, tell me more. Gallery Ripslinger crashing.png|Ripslinger crashing Ripslinger's defeat and despair.png|Ripslinger's defeat Ripslinger disguised as Dusty in the Planes video game.png|Rip disguised as Dusty in the Planes video game Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Manly villains Category:Males Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Mario's enemies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Airplanes Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Complete Monster Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Foiled characters Category:Monoplanes Category:Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's Close Allies Category:Lover Stealer Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Greedy characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Singing characters Category:Enemies of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Thomas and Chuggington Adventures villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Show Off Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:The Foot Irelanders members Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Makucha's Army Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains